Love Bite
by Caderyn
Summary: Angelina thinks about being in love with a Weasley twin.


**Summary: ****Angelina****Johnson**** muses over being in love with a twin.**

**Disclaimer: ****Harry****Potter**** and all related character belong to the great ****J.****K.****Rowling****. If she's the big blue whale in this writing gig, then I'm just an achovy. Eh, ignore me, fish metaphors just sort of come to me at ****4am****.**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't written a HP fic for such a long time! But this plot bunny kept on bugging me and I just have to put it down. Hope it's not too confusing.**

**Love Bite**

Being in love with a twin sounds so complicated.

Logically, it shouldn't work.

Take the physical similarity, for instance. How could I be attracted to one more than the other, if they looked exactly the same?

I suppose their personalities should set them apart. But Fred and George are very similar that, if you didn't know them well, you would have thought that they were the same person. I know I did when I first met them.

And it wasn't like I began to see stark differences over time. I wish I could say that one was more outspoken, or the other more sensitive… because I couldn't. They were both equally funny, equally devious, and equal pains-in-the-arse sometimes. And until very, very recently, they were equally my good friends.

I did begin to be able to tell them apart over time. But there were still times when I had to guess. Of course it didn't help that they often thought it funny to switch places.

Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, it didn't use to matter to me which was Fred and which was George.

This, of course, changed when I fell in love with one of them. From then on, he wasn't just Fred and George. He was _him._

I suppose I should tell you how that happened.

Well, confusingly enough, at the beginning of this year, I was actually dating his twin. It was really nothing serious. Our dates were always filled with laughter (and, at certain times, singed hair and bogeys), but to tell you the truth, they weren't much different from when we used to hang out as friends.

Anyway, one day, when I was supposed to meet him for a date, he thought that it would be funny to switch and get his twin to go on the date. I actually realized it, but I was curious to see how far he was willing to take it. Hey, I'm not the type to back down from a challenge, okay? Well, apparently neither was he. One thing led to another, and before I could stop myself, we were full-on pashing.

The thing was, it wasn't just a regular pash. Look, I've kissed people before, but it was NEVER anything like that. It was much sweeter and hotter… And as stupid as it sounds, it made my stomach twist and brought goosebumps all over my skin.

And I knew that he felt the same thing. Unfortunately, we had no choice but to continue with the charade. I pretended that it was a kiss that I normally shared with his twin, and he continued to pretend that he _was_ his brother. Afterwards, I doubted that he told his twin exactly what happened and I continued to pretend that I didn't know about the switch. We acted like nothing changed.

But everything was completely different now. I wish I can explain to you why one kiss made such a difference. But I can't. All I knew was that from then on, I couldn't stop thinking about him. All the completely platonic moments we had in the past brought uncontrolled grins to my mouth. I can't tell you the many times Katie walked in on me smiling goofily to my homework, or to my dresser, or, one time, at the direction of Professor Snape (Yikes!). I'm sure she thought I'd gone completely nutters.

And I soon discovered a sure-fire way to tell the Weasley twins apart: One of them made my stomach do some cheerful summersaults whenever I saw him. From then on, the twins were as different to me as night and day. One was suddenly better looking, funnier, sweeter, slightly more pain-in-the-arse (but in a good way), and more kissable. Yes, kissable. I can't believe I'm using the word, but I found myself fantasising more and more about kissing him.

There was just one tiny, little problem. I was still dating his twin. Yes, I couldn't believe the dung-hole I managed to get myself in. I was dating one twin and in love with the other. It truly wasn't the happiest time in my life.

I drove myself crazy for weeks until I couldn't take it anymore and confided in Lee. I know, I know, why, in Merlin's name, would I trust Jordan with my secret? Well, not many people know this, but Lee _could_ be serious and helpful when you needed him (just not too often). Anyway, Lee told me that I should just come clean with the one I was dating. Lee thought that he'd understand, especially since the he and I never agreed to be serious anyway. And when I asked him what I should do about the one I was in love with, Lee told me, to my delight, that both Fred and George actually liked me last year and that I might still have a chance. I should just take the plunge, he said.

Well, that was exactly what I did. I told the first twin that I couldn't continue dating him because I was in love with his brother. In a true Weasley manner, he pretended to act hurt for a moment before breaking into a grin and congratulating me (but not before he promised to sprinkle a wee bit of itch-a-lot powder on his twin's trousers for "getting the girl"). That's what I love about being friends with the Weasley twins. They really take everything with a great sense of humour.

Next came the hard part. I would think that it would be very awkward for anyone to tell their best friend that you were in love with them. Well, imagine if your best friend was a Weasley twin. He kept thinking that it was a prank and that I was mistaking him for his twin. It wasn't until I yelled at him, "I love you, dammit!" that he shut up. And then I threw in a snog for good measure. I could've sworn that the ten seconds before he kissed me back was the longest in my life.

Well, that was four months ago and we'd been together ever since.

I'm not exactly sure how to define our relationship. We are exclusive, in a sense, that we're not seeing other people. But we're not dating openly, in a sense that we don't tell everybody that we're together. Most people don't really know that I'd 'switched' to the other twin, let alone which twin I dated in the first place. We don't really show signs that we're dating anyway when we're in a public place so I don't think it really matters.

Anyway, this long musing is triggered by the fact that I'm bored. He was supposed to meet me here, behind green house one, thirty minutes ago. I am just about to stalk off, royally miffed, when I feel his hands cover my eyes and his lips on my neck. 

"Guess who?"

"Gee, I don't know. Filch?"

He chuckles and lets go of his hands, "Oh, Angelina. If you wanted to cheat on me, at least do it with someone good. I should think that Professor Flitwick is slightly more dashing, wouldn't you say so?" He then whispers in my ear, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Filch is married to Mrs. Norris anyway."

I turn around and look at him with a crossed expression on my face. The sight of his tousled red hair, cheeky smile, and playful blue eyes is enough to wipe out my annoyance, though I resolutely try not to show it, "Where were you, GEORGE FRANCIS WEASLEY?"

He winces, "Ouch, woman. You don't have to start middle-naming me. I've got a perfectly good explanation. Snape made me stay after potions after Lee and I blew lizards' eyes to his greasy head all throughout lesson. He didn't even realize it until we got a good fifteen pairs in. 'Sprayed a whole lot of spit on us you'd think the dungeon was leaking. And he gave me detention next Tuesday."

He then wraps his arms around me and gives me a mischievous look, "And anyway, what makes you so sure that I'm George? For all you know, I might be Fred, trying to score with George's woman."

I tease him, "Don't be silly, George. I know it's you because your nose is just slightly more squashed than Fred's. Besides I have my special way of knowing…" 

I put my hands around his neck and feel underneath his collar. Sure enough, I feel it. It is another thing that distinguish George from Fred. George has this little mark behind his neck, near his left shoulder. It's actually a love bite that I had given him during the, uh, 'throes of passion'. Afterwards, we found a little hex that could permanently imprint it there. He always teases me about it, saying that people will see it and think that I really 'rough him up'.

Anyway, going back to present situation… I look at him exasperatedly, "Well, aren't you going to kiss me, Weasley?"

There is a twinkle in his eyes before he answers, "Thought you'd never ask, Johnson." He then swiftly brings his lips down on mine.

In between kisses, I manage to mumble, "I love you, George."

"I love you too, Angelina."

**A/N: Eh, I can't believe I wrote fluff. Hope it's not too sweet. Alright, I know that the common pairing is Fred/Angelina, but I actually like George/Angelina. I figure it's kinda uncommon and unexpected. What do you think? **

**A/N2: I wanna dedicate this fic to Chee or Chex for writing her Rhubarb story. It's probably the only full-on G/Ang story I can find and I just love it to bits. Does anyone know any other ones, btw?**


End file.
